Serene Eyes
Serene Eyes is a story about a 16 year old girl named Maxine Allison Varsity and her life with her family, friends, and school and starts in December 2012. Each "season" is represented by seasons. Winter is December 2012-February 2013, Spring is March 2013-May 2013, Summer is June-November 2013. Characters Mr.Variety Mrs.Variety Maxine Allison Variety Kara Fannie Variety Joel Marcus Variety Dario Mark Varety Damien Rola Carla Jameson Tiffany Brady Tomas Allen Winter Forever Serene: A Prologue I woke up on a cold, winter day. "Hey, Maxxy. Whatcha doin, looking out the window? It's a snow day, no school for my elementary!" Dario yelled.Kara and Dario, my little fraternal twin siblings, were bouncing around. I unlocked my iPhone 5, which just came out October, and texted my boyfriend, Damien. "Damien it's ya girl Maxxy is there any skewl kara and dario dont have school. xOxO" I pressed SEND as my siblings annoyed me. Damien texts crazy fast. "No my twin sis Ally just drove by an hour ago and yu know how im always late. LOL so how's everyone" '' As I was about to text him back, my mom ran in my room. "MAXINE ALLISON!" I panicked as she yelled my full name. She only does that when something bad has happened. "YOUR FATHER PASSED OUT! CALL 911, NOW!" I sighed. "'What a serene day.." I thought as I called 911. "HELLO? POLICE?" "Yes, this is 911, do you need police, medical, or fire services?" "YES I NEED MEDICAL SERVICES AT 230 ROWLING LANE IN SHREVEPORT! PLEASE HURRY MY DAD JUST PASSED OUT" "Okay, miss, I am sending services on your way." Beep..And just like that..How serene.. "WHAT DID THEY SAY?!" All three of them asked, dying to know. "They said they're heading on their way." I proceeded to text my boyfriend, Damien. Dad always passes out. He'll be fine..But I wish him luck and for it to be a usual.. "Sorry, babe. Dad just passed out, called 911..On their way..Aight, babe..How serene of a day is this..LOL.." "How can you be laughing when your dad is old and could've had a heart attack?!" "Damien..There's something I need to tell you..Come meet me during school 2marrow at lunch." I pressed send for my last message and sat down on my bed, hands covering my face. "Maxxy!" Dario called out. "HURRY UPP!!!" '''"That isn't my real name.." I thought as I put on my hoodie, pants and my shoes and ran down stairs in my mom's car, helping Joel and the twins carry Dad. "Who ever knew dad could weigh a couple thousand?" Joel cracked another of his corny jokes. Forever Lonely: The First Chapter The next day I awoke to discover small flakes of snow down my window. I stared at my clock. "5:30 AM," it read. I went down, took a shower, ate breakfast, and got ready for school. "Hey sis." Joel greeted me. "You're my only real family.." I thought as I noticed his mixed race appearing skin and his smiling face. "Well..HEY.." He continued. "Oh! Sorry, bro. Sup!" I snapped out of my daze and greeted him. We then walked down 2 blocks to our bus stop and then I saw Damien. "Hey, Damien." I greeted him. "Hey, Maxxy," Damien said. He then continued and whispered in my ear, "What about that thing yesterday you told me about?" I whispered in his ear and said, "I told you, at lunch! In a few, babe. Do-" I was interrupted by the noise of the bus coming and taking us to school. When I went to the bus, I sat by Carla and Tiffany. "So girl, what's up?" The pale and short, long haired blonde haired girl, Tiffany asked me. "Nothin.." I stared at my blue and pink Nike's. "Trust me, there is SO something wrong. She isn't like this!" The dark skinned and long, black and curly haired girl, Carla exclaimed to Tiffany. "So what's up, Maxxy?" Tiffany asked again. I sighed. "I guess I have to tell you." I brushed my brown hair and I began to speak. "It all started in Somalia 16 years ago. I was born into a war and lawless country and my parents named me Saada. I lived there for three years or so. My adoption parents, the Varietys, came and adopted Joel, who was named Muhammad and me. They took us in, and they had two older kids, Jason and Marie. They always teased us and called us shit. After they left, they had two other kids. The Varietys never viewed us as a part of them.. Our real parents are in America..and I want to find them but my fake parents want to say NOW that they love us..They never have and they never will." I started to cry as my friends hugged me. "It's ok, Maxxy..Or Saada..Which shall we call you now? Anyway..We'll help you!" Tiffany said. "Yeah!" Carla backed Tiffany up. "Please..Call me Maxxy.." I said. The bus ride didn't even take that long as I spoke. Then I saw Joel walk up to me. "You told em?" Joel asked. "Yeah.." I sniffled and he hugged me. "Oh look! It's the incest twins!" Tomas, the jock, said. Category:FanClub Category:Stories